Once Upon a Time: The Two Sisters and a Lost Boy
by captainswansfirstmate123
Summary: A girl named Will is traveling with her sister, Meg, when she encounters the thought to be dead Peter Pan. Pan then takes away Will to Never Land to join the new Lost boys. Will knows of Pan's past, but thought that he was long dead, killed by the Dark one himself. As a curse arises in Never Land, only Will is able to stop it, but she has NO idea how.
1. Prologue

Once Upon a Time: The two Sisters and a Lost Boy

Prologue

I found myself on the beach. I was wet, and felt cold. I didn't expect to be here. Then, I started to feel sharp pain in my chest. Like energy filling inside me. After a few moments, it stopped and I realized where I was. I could hear waves crashing. There was sand underneath me. I felt like an entirely new person. I could only remember so much, and I never thought that I would be _back_. Then, I remembered who I am. _Peter Pan_ I thought to myself, I am _Peter Pan_. I sat up, and looked around. I muttered slowly, "I have a good lot of work to do."

…

We were about to jump when I had a vision. My sister screamed at me, calling out my name, "Will," as I fell to the ground next to her. We were both shell-shocked at the information we were just given. I was not expecting a vision, then and there, but it happened. I saw a series of moments that led someone very important to us, to do something that was unforgivable. Our mother gave us away. We were separated by three thousand miles and an ocean. I was in Modern America, and Meg was in Modern Ireland. We never knew that we were even related, let alone sisters. We are both so different and yet we bonded, but that vision changed me. It changed my entire perspective, and I realized how _lost_ I felt. That moment changed our entire lives, and our separate journeys were just getting started.


	2. Chapter 1: Off to Never Land

Chapter 1: Off to Never Land

I opened my eyes to a blue sky. The group slept on the ground last night, and we all over slept. Meg and I were in the 8th dimension. It was filled with forests and a few seas, but that was it. Today was a beautiful day of cloudless sky, but we knew that day was the last day to spend there. I turned my head towards the direction of my sister, sleeping not far from me. She's eighteen, and I was only fifth teen, but we loved going to the different dimensions.

I sat up, picked up my bag and started to look through it. I was looking for my comb, or should I say my mother's comb. It was one of the few things I had of hers; others were the amulet that was given to me as a baby, and a little book that consisted of spells and enchantments. I used the comb every day, and I couldn't find it.

"Meg." I said to her, "Meg." I threw a stick at her side to finally get her up.

"I'm up, Will. What do you want?" she replied back. She sat up undoing her pony tail, and letting her long ginger hair down her back. She had her Dad's hair, I have seen portraits of him, but never met the man. He was my step-father, but he died before I was born.

"Did you take my comb?" I asked her bluntly.

"No. Why would I, it's just an old comb made out of cheap sea shells." She said, and then rolled her eyes.

"Well if you didn't, who did?"

"Check the other bag, and then check up with your _boyfriend_." I was appalled. I knew who she was talking about. I looked over to the boy who was sleeping against the roots of a tree. Alexander. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and he was extremely obsessive. He's my ex. I absolutely hate him, because he cheated on me. But he was still in the dimension jumpers group.

"He's is not my boyfriend anymore, and you know that. Plus why would he want my comb. You said yourself that it's worthless." I responded to her.

"Sorry, but you know that he's a thief."

"Yes, I know. I'll check the other bag." I got up from my mat and walked over to our duffle bag next to the cold fire pit.

I un-zipped it and started looking through the bag for my comb, it had to be in there, it just had to be. I looked and looked until I finally saw my blue comb. I pulled it out and let it shimmer in the sun light. The main part of the comb and teeth were made with dry sea glass that was stained blue, and was decorated with White Sea shells.

"Found it." I said to Meg behind me.

"Good." Another voice replied instead of Meg. I turned to see Alexander awake. He was listening to the entire conversation.

I turned to him, and looked at his posture on the tree. I thought that he was too lazy to be up this early, for him anyway. "Stay out of it Alexander." I said back to him. After that he was gone.

I dropped the duffle bag, and sat down on the log nearby. I took down my braid, and started combing my long, brown, red-ish hair, with a single white streak that ran down my right side, smoothing my hair slowly. I just sat there combing, watching everyone else stirring and start their routines in the mid-morning light. Max was sitting by his little brother, Charlie, looking over his shoulder, reading a map. Max was my age, and Charlie was only ten, but they still loved to travel the worlds. Just like Meg and me.

Then, I heard a large clattering of metal. I looked over behind me and saw Daisy pick up a pile of pans. She was older, in her fifties at least, with greying, brown hair and wrinkles around her eyes that were shown off whenever she smiled. She looked like a Grandma, well she was one. She's Max and Charlie's Grandmother. "Don't mind me, I can pick these up myself." She said in her soft, but older voice.

I took this chance to get up and help her. "Daisy, why are you taking all these pans with you? You say yourself that we need to pack light." I said as I picked up the largest pot, and threw in another few pans.

"Oh, Willimina, thank you dear, but I need these. There for trade for our next stop." She said with a smile.

"Okay, but if we need to get rid of them we'll need-"

She interrupted me before I had a chance. "I know dear. I was the one who wrote the rules of Dimension Travel, remember?"

"Yes. I know."

We walked to the small supply pile in silence. I was still watching for Alexander. I never know what he's up to, and I hate cleaning up after him when he gets into trouble. Hopefully, today is a different day.

"Good Morning!" A voice said behind me. I turned and saw little Lucy. She was door mouse from Wonderland, but came with us to travel the worlds. She was about as tall as my knee-high, black boots, but she was a fighter.

"Good Morning Lucy." I said to her, "How are you this fine morning?"

She jumped up on the stump, then on the tree trunk. In a flash she jumped on my shoulder, and sat comfortably (And with her tail wrapped tight on my fore arm as well). "I'm good. I was up early gathering some food for breakfast."

_Food_. I had forgotten food this morning. I couldn't wait. Every morning of the day we leave a dimension, Daisy cooks us up a pancake breakfast. She was a lovely cook, and we try to put in food that we find near the place we are staying, to make it even more special. A wide smile came onto my face. "Oh. I almost forgot. I can't wait to see what Daisy cooks up next." I said to her as we strolled back to the creek.

"Me too, and I found an entire bush of Blue Berries." She said to me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Blue Berry Pancakes are my favorite. Oh now I just can't wait to eat!" I practically screamed that last part. We were all ready down at the creeks edge and the excitement was buzzing. Lucy and I loved Daisy's special breakfasts.

I was washing my hands when I heard a rustle in the bushes across the creek. I assumed it was nothing and continued to wash my hands and face. Then I heard it again. My eyes pierced through the bushes, trying to intimidate whoever was behind them. I slowly stood up, and reached for my sword. I slowly took it out, ready for a fight. I looked a Lucy. I whispered to her. "Go find Meg. Tell her I am at the creek, and there may be some trouble."

She obeyed and quickly went back up the path to camp. I step forward and into the water. Then I stepped again and again. Making every step count as the rustling became louder and louder. My face was within inches of the bush, and I wasn't patient any longer. I ripped my sword across the bush and walk though it until I heard a yelp.

It was a little yelp. I looked down and saw Charlie cowering in fear. I laughed. I put down my sword and picked him up by his shoulders. "You scared me a minuet there, I thought you were a bear, and I was about to be your dinner." I said to him, still laughing. Soon enough I heard a giggle from him.

"I thought it was the other way around!" He said to me finally. We both smiled and turned at the same time. Meg and Max were coming through the hole I've made.

"Are you alright?!" I heard Meg shouted at me.

"Yes, we're both fine. We just scared the crap out of each other." I replied back. By the look on her face, she seemed relieved. She's my older sister after all, and she worries about me, but I think I worry about her more than she does to me.

"Thank God." Max and Meg said in Unisom. Meg gave me a long hug. I hugged her back, tightly. She's my sister and we have that kind of bond.

I looked over and saw Max throw Charlie on his shoulders and head out of the bush. I took this as a signal to go. I pulled back and threw my arm over her shoulder. "Hey, did Daisy tell you what we're having for breakfast?"

…

The entire group was on the move. We may have a large group, but we move pretty fast, and when we need to, just as quiet. We weren't far from the coast and we needed to be somewhere in the middle. On land it could get you in the middle of a street, town, or any place that can cause some trouble. If we go too far off on the coast then we could end up drowning, unless we had a large boat. So we usually go on the beach and hope for the best.

"How much farther?" I asked Anne, she is as old as my sister, but she was more of a leader. She had black hair and brown eyes. She's Alexander's twin, but they are nothing alike besides looks.

"Not too far. We'll be there in an hour or so." She replied, and smiled.

I smiled too. I was excited to see the next world, and I was ready. The eighth dimension is definitely NOT my favorite.

"I can't wait. Which dimension are we going to next?" I asked her.

Her smile faded. Anne looked at the ground as we were walking. I had a bad feeling. "We're going to the fifth dimension. London, 1901." She said after a long silence.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I haven't been to the fifth dimension in a while. That's the wild card of a dimensions. You can go there at any time in any period with _magic beans_ if you didn't belong there.

"I haven't been there in a while. How do we know we're going to 1901 and in London?" I asked her.

"Daisy says that it was 87% probable that we would go there at that time, according to her calculations."

"Okay. Why are we going there next, I thought we were going to be heading somewhere a little less _advanced_." Advanced means that it has to do with technology and stuff like that, and we only ever go to the modern times when it is absolutely necessary, and 1901 in London was pretty close to modern.

"Me too, but it's the pans will get us some money, and it will be worth a whole lot more than in that world in the one after that. It's the third dimension." My heart sunk. I couldn't believe that we are going there. It's one of the group's favorites, but I wasn't too pleased with it. The last time I was there, I found out my mother gave me up when I was only three days old.

"That's nice. I hope that _whatever_ happens in the next world, will be good for all of us." I said optimistically, but I wasn't ready for the future, and it was coming whether I liked it or not.

I walked in silence the rest of the way to the portal site. It was off a small cliff in water, and it was so clear that you can see the 20 foot bottom in the sun light. I loved coming to this part of this world. It reminded me of a place that seemed like home, but it was only in my head. The home I want would never come, because I have felt lost for so long, that I think that for the rest of my life, I'll will never find the place called _home_.

"Everyone!" Daisy called from a top of a small boulder, "be ready. I will throw the bean down in five minutes, and I want everyone to go before me with all belongings that belong with us. Agreed?" She waited a moment for a response.

"Agreed." The group said in unisome.

"Good!" Daisy replied, then jumped down and started checking off her luggage. I went and made sure that I had everything that I needed before we left camp. I was ready for the jump.

"You excited?" Meg asked me. I knew that she was worried for me. She's the only one who remembers our mother. She was only three when it happened, but when she went to Ireland, she lost all memory and was welcomed to a new one. I wasn't so lucky. I had to deal with my adoptive father, then later a step-mother, and four step brothers. I was dealing with everything dealing with our mother, but she knew I was having trouble with it.

"Yeah." I said back sheepishly.

Before we knew it, the portal was open, and half of us had already gone down. I liked to make the jump right before Daisy did; it made me feel less pressured by the others in the group. Once I was at the edge, I looked down before I leapt. The water glowed with green and blue in a swirling vortex. I usually loved this part, but I felt entirely different with the fact of London in my head. I looked back on the forest. I knew I wouldn't see much of another forest any time soon, but I was ready.

I jumped with my sister by my side, our hands intertwined. I took a breath before we plunged. It was exhilarating. For one moment, I didn't feel so _lost. _

We emerged in a cold bay on a small shore. I wasn't freezing, I barely noticed it, but my sister on the other hand looked almost as pale as I was, and I'm an albino. I dragged my sister to the group and got out a blanket. I wrapped it around her and made sure that she was drying up. I looked around and saw the city from a distance. It looked beautiful, but I was nowhere near ready for what was a head of us.

…

I woke up to the cool air in the morning, swinging in my hammock. I left my eyes closed, just listening to the wind. Then, I realized what day it is. "Full moon." I said allowed. I opened my eyes to the early morning light, with the shadows of the branches.

I looked down from my platform in the tree, to see the few lost boys. I had Four. All I had was four. They were loyal, and just as lost. There would be another by sun rise tomorrow. I had a good feeling for what would come today, but it was ruined by the thought of what _will_ happen tonight.

I stood on the platform underneath my hammock, and walked over to a stool with a pair of boots on top. I took the boots and put them on. I took my time today, because I was dreading tonight.

…

We arrived in our rooms by six. Meg, Anne, Lucy, and I decided to share a room. We were all dressed in proper attire, in traveling dresses of that time. I wore a dark blue dress with my hair half up. It was a little short, and it showed off my boots. It only went to my ankles, and I was still getting some dirty looks in the public. Meg wore a long, green dress that went the floor with long, braided pigtails. Anne wore an almost identical to Meg's dress, but it was a deep ruby red. Lucy stayed in my large bag, and stayed hidden until we arrived to our room.

The room was one of the largest and all three of us had our own queen sized beds. It was a lovely room, and had a large balcony looking out of London. For the first time since we arrived, I felt very happy to be resting in a full indoor plumbing, and a nice warm bedded room. Staying in an Inn like this was a special treat, and we loved it.

Around six thirty, we all changed into some bed clothes, and went to sleep. I was very relaxed when I lied down on the soft sheets. I hadn't slept in a bed like that in a long time, but I was a little uncomfortable. I still preferred sleeping on the forest floor rather than a nice warm bed, but it would do.

Then a thought invaded my mind. _Why hasn't anyone found me yet? _After that thought, there came even more questions. I looked around the room looking for answers that I would never find here. I sat up on my bed. I needed air. I was hyperventilating. I threw off the covers. Then I ran to the door to the balcony. It opened without any restraint. I walked on to the balcony, finally breathing.

I looked around and there was still every little light left in the city this late at night. I looked behind me, and through the open glass door. The grandfather clock says 7:45. It seemed later for the darkness outside, especially in the light of the full moon.

I looked back at the moon. It was slightly covered by the clouds, and I seemed almost in a certain shape. It looked very similar to a pirate ship. I wasn't thinking right. It couldn't have been a pirate ship. I felt stupid for thinking that. Then, another thought ran across my mind. I was so different, and I barley fit among the group, or anywhere really. I was just…_lost_ to mankind.

My mind was going a million miles a minuet. I went back inside quietly, to try to get some sleep. I just laid there thinking that I was absolutely, useless to the world. I closed my eyes and waited for my sleep to come.

Right before I fell to sleep, I was jerked awake. Anne, Lucy, and Meg were all up in the center of the room. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Something's outside the window, the one to the balcony." Lucy informed me.

"It's dark, and has glowing green eyes." Meg spoke up, "It looks like something from one of the other dimensions, not this one."

I was shocked out of bed. There was very little magic in this world, at any era. I walked over to the group, and looked out the window. The dark figure was trying to get into the room. I ran back to my bed and retrieved my sword from underneath it. I ran to the window, sword in hand.

"Will! What are you doing?!" Meg screamed at me before I unlatched the door. The dark figure sped in, and I barley dodged it.

"Look Out!" I yelled at them. They dodged the figure just in time. He only wanted one thing and he had his sights on it, or should I say her. He looked straight at Meg, and spoke to her.

"_You_ must come with me." He said in a voice that could send chills do your spine. He went do to Meg and tried to grab her hand. I stopped him as I blocked her body and had my sword to his neck.

"No. If you want one of us, take me instead." Meg gasped at me. She stared at me almost ready to cry. I stared at her back. "Meg. I know what I'm doing."

The shadow was intrigued. "You _want_ to come with me?" He asked me. I looked into his green eyes. I couldn't see his mouth, but his eyes were smiling for him.

"Yes, but only if you never come back, and harm anyone in our group, ever again." I practically screamed at him, but I had gotten my offer across the table.

"You have a deal." He held his hand to me, but I hesitated. I wanted to say good bye.

"Can I change into some proper clothes, pack a bag, and also say good bye first? Then, I'll leave with you." I asked him, while lowering my sword.

"You have five minutes." He replied.

I went back to my bed and grabbed what I could for what I needed. I made sure I had my sword, and a knife. A coat, a fresh journal and some pencils, my guitar that could shrink and grow whenever I wanted it, and whatever else that I thought I needed. Then, I grabbed my outfit from the dimension before, a black tank top, a blue top, black tunic, my black leather skirt, and jeans, along with my boots. I knew that if there was magic involved, then I needed to _look_ ready for a fight. I got dressed and put my sword back in its sheath, on my wide black belt.

I turned back to Meg. She was completely stunned, but I had to protect her. "Meg. I'm sorry, but I need you here. I can't lose you and if I have to leave you behind, safe, then so be it." I hugged her. It was the biggest hug I ever gave her. I will miss her, and she'll miss me. "I love you." Then I pulled back, "I love all of you." I told to the group in the room. They were practically family.

"I love you too." Meg said back to me as she pulled back from me.

Those were the last things I had said to them, before the figure told me, "Time to go." After a moment, we both went outside on the balcony. I looked back on the others one last time, before I grabbed the figure's hand. _ I had to do this for Meg_. I thought to myself the entire ride. I did this for her, not me.

I wasn't expecting to be there so quickly. We dimension jumped before I knew it, and it didn't really seem like a dimension jump. First we were above buildings, and then we were above an ocean. As we approached the destination, I realized where I was taken; Never Land. At first, I was a little shocked, but I realized why this figure came. Me. I was feeling so lost and alone, that he was attracted to that energy. He just picked Meg by mistake, or maybe he didn't.

At this point I was calling myself a pure idiot, but I couldn't think of that now, because I was slipping out of the figure's grip, and we were falling closer to the water. We were approaching the island quickly and I started to see some figures moving on the beach. Before I knew it, I had gone under the water. I was close enough to the beach where I landed in the waves. I was barely getting enough air between the waves, as I tried to swim ashore.

Eventually I had to give up of getting to shore. My body wouldn't let me. I was starting to black out when a figure dove into the water. I had no sense of direction, and I was drowning. I didn't even try to swim away. The blackness was moving in, and I saw another figure dive into the water, around the same place the other did. Then, someone took my arm, and we started to move, upward. By this time, the other figure got to me too and took my other arm to get me to the surface. I had to use all of my strength to at least try to swim, but my arms and legs wouldn't let me.

Then, we breached the surface. I was coughing, trying to breath, but I was alive. I looked at my rescuers; they were two boys, around the same age as I was. One of them looked very familiar though. They both took my arms and swung them around their necks and started to swim to the shore. I was pushed back out, farther than where I crashed in the water.

After a few minutes, we made it to shore. I was still coughing my head off, but at least I could breath. They let go of me, so I could try to walk, but I fell to the sand. I could feel my weak body trying as hard as it can to move, but it was no use. I was breathing, but I was going into shock. Soon, after, I was surrounded by five figures. I blacked completely out when one came closer to me.

…

She was just lying there. Breathing heavily. I didn't mean to drop her, but her hand slipped out of mine as I was transforming back to myself. I looked at her, then to my lost boys. Only one was on the ground, trying to help her. John, he was a good friend. The first that I brought to Never Land. He was trying to get her some air. "Guys stand back, she can't breathe!"

"Give them some space." I commanded them. They backed off, and I went to her side. John and I had rescued her from the unforgiving water, but it still might take her life. "Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked John. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"It looks like she's going into shock. We better get her to camp." He was right. John took off her bag from her back and gave it to one of the others. He took off his coat and put it around the girl. She looked almost helpless.

"I'll carry her. Take two of the others to the shaman's hut, and send the last one to meet me on the trail back to camp. Got it?" I asked him.

"Yes sir." He left to get the others while I swept her up into my arms. I cradled her like a small child, trying to keep her warm. I started to walk across the beach, towards camp. I wanted her to survive, and I couldn't let her die because of me.

"Pan" Ed shouted behind me, "John sent me to go with you. Do you want me to carry her for you?" I wasn't expecting him to ask me that.

"No. It's fine. Go up ahead on the trail and make sure a fire is going at camp." He left without a word. I walked slowly down the path. Her breathing steadied, and she started to get dry. She was still unconscious, but I was confident that she would be okay. "Don't worry. You'll be taken care of." I said to her in a whisper.

When we got to camp, there was a fire, but John hadn't come back yet. I set her down carefully on one of the mats next to the fire. Ed made sure that there would be blankets for her, and had already started working on dinner. I sat on a tree stump, a few feet away from her, waiting.

Eventually, John came back. John and the others, Gerad and Luke, all had sacks in their hands. The shaman was always cautious, and always sent extra. "What took you so long?" I asked them, a little angry.

"It took us a while because he was dealing with one of the Indians. Sorry." He said back to me, irritated. "Has she said anything yet?"

"No, but her breathing is a little less heavy. We're trying to keep her warm." I said back to him.

"Good. He wants her to rest, a lot. Plus we need to give her this after she wakes up." He tossed me one of the sacks, and I looked inside. There was a mixture of herbs in it. "He said to mix that with hot water and give on cup of it to her once a day for a week. After she wakes up, of course."

I nodded at him while he gave the information. I stood and walked over to the fire. I added a few more branches. It was getting darker, and colder. "When will dinner be ready?"

"In 15, 20 minutes tops." Ed answered after a long pause.

I was about to sit down, when I heard a rustle of leaves from across camp. We all looked towards the sound. I stepped closer to the bush, and saw glowing red eyes. "It's here." I whispered to the others. "Grab the supplies, the girl's bag, and dinner. Head up to the tree, I'll get her and put out the fire." The others did what they were told while I put out the fire. My eyes never left the bush. I went to the girl, and picked her up in my arms again. I ran to the tree. The lost boys threw down a rope, from the highest platform. I wrapped the rope around my waist and thighs. I tugged the rope and the boys pulled us up.

By the time we were about twenty feet off the ground. The monster had already started to destroy the camp. It was too dark to tell what it was, but it was big. I was praying that it wouldn't notice me and the girl. I just watched it; go through the supplies that we couldn't save. I had to change location too many times because of that thing. Now we have to do it again.

When we reached the platform, Gerad took the girl from my arms and put her in my hammock, while the others helped me up. I didn't mind that they put her there, but I did mind that we needed to cover our tracks again.

"Don't let your eyes leave the ground, and don't start up torches until it's absolutely necessary." I commanded them, after I got my footing on the platform. I took a seat on my stool, and looked to the girl. She shifted from when she was put in the hammock, and her eyes started to flutter open. I had to _shh_ the lost boys, and we all watched her open her beautiful, blue eyes.

Then she spoke. It was as pretty as her eyes. "Where am I?"

…

I woke relaxed and at ease. I looked around to where I was and saw the five figures again, but much more clearly. There were five boys; they all looked about my age. They were all staring at me, like I was the last juicy stake at a lion's _only_ buffet. The first one I saw was sitting on a stool, the one who _shhed_ the others. He had long brown hair that went down to his ear lobes. He wore a green tunic and brown leather _accessories_, if you want to put that way. The one next to him and bleached blond hair that was buzzed, and he wore a black t-shirt with a jacket and blue jeans. The other three looked very similar, one had red hair, and the other two had black. All three wore dark, blue tunics, and blue jeans. All five of them wore lace up boots with different colors of the rainbow, except violet. I thought that was weird, I mean they didn't _look_ like hippies, and they don't look like the types who color coordinated.

The first boy stood, he had the brightest smile on his face that went perfectly with his bright green eyes. He had red laces. He also looked like the leader of the boys. He spoke with a light Irish accent, and he seemed a little smug. "You, dearie, are in Never Land."

I figured that one out earlier. "Then who are you guys?" I asked them after a long paused, "There haven't been any people in Never Land in years. It was deserted. I saw it myself. How is that possible?"

"Do you remember when Peter Pan was killed, along with the Dark One, his _son_?" He said with pain in his eyes.

"Yes. It was the biggest news that anyone who has traveled the different worlds has ever heard of."

"Well, there was one detail that many don't know."

"What is it?"

"He was reincarnated, and brought back to Never Land by the reborn shadow."

"Then that means…" I said with pure and utter fear.

"I'm Peter Pan, and you are my dear, the first Lost Girl."


End file.
